In the event of an emergency such as a fire or serious vehicle accident, emergency personnel are summoned. By the time such emergency personnel arrive at the scene, the surrounding area is often congested by vehicles and equipment from police and fire personnel who arrived earlier to the scene. It is not uncommon for such congestion to prevent a fire truck or other emergency vehicle from approaching any nearer than one block from the scene of a serious emergency. To carry out their tasks properly, the emergency personnel must personally transport certain equipment from the truck to the site of the emergency. Frequently, the equipment to be transported is heavy and awkward and as a result the arrival of such emergency personnel is often delayed by the task of transporting the necessary equipment. Since the equipment is moved by the physical strength of the personnel themselves, transporting the equipment also tires the emergency personnel thereby significantly reducing their effectiveness once they arrive at the scene. The vehicles used for transporting emergency personnel, such as fire trucks and ambulances and the like, contain a very large quantity of equipment, all of which must be transported in the vehicle even though only a small fraction of the equipment may be required at the scene of any one emergency. The cargo compartments of such emergency vehicles are therefore carefully engineered and very limited space is available for any additional device to assist in the transporting of equipment to the scene of an emergency. Nonetheless, fire and ambulance personnel are presently in need of a suitable compact transportation device to assist in the transporting of emergency equipment.
In my previous U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,553 B1 I disclosed a carrying device useable on an emergency vehicle that met many of the needs of emergency personnel. Nonetheless, there is still a need for a carrying device capable of transporting heavier loads and of carrying more diversified types of equipment, or carrying injured people.